justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Hold Us
(DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 5 |dg = |gc = |lc = |mode = Solo |pc = to to |pictos= 145 |nowc= CantHoldDLC |perf= Julien Durand |dlc=October 1, 2013}} "Can't Hold Us" by ft. is featured on (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male with dark hair and a beard, who changes into three different outfits in the routine. 'C1' The first outfit is a brownish maroon vest top with holes in it. There are also black ripped jeans, black boots, and two gold chains around the dancer's neck. 'C2' The second outfit is a pirate kind of outfit with a large red captain's jacket with straps. The dancer is with an orange/yellow shirt under it. The jeans and boots are the same. The dancer also has a pirate hat and gold bangles on the same wrist as the glove. 'C3' The final outfit is the first outfit with a large fur coat and a coonskin cap. The outfit has a strong resemblance to Macklemore's outfit from the Thrift Shop music video. Background The backgrounds are very colourful and bright. It starts off with a turquoise backdrop with added items as the dance proceeds. These items include clouds, mountains, cacti, a flamingo wearing a cowboy hat, a red car and a fruit smoothie with a fish in it. They move along to the beat of the song. Once changed to the pirate outfit. It is a red sunset backdrop with clouds. The final scene shows The Heist flag from the music video with trombones that go along with the song. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swing your arm. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5: Cross your arms. The fifth Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 4: Stick your right hand up in the air and shake your hand while you hold out your left arm. CantHoldDLCGM1.png|Gold Move 1 CantHoldDLCGM235.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5 CantHoldDLCGM4.png|Gold Move 4 CantHoldUs_GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in game CantHoldUs_GM235.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 5 in game CantHoldUs_GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in game Captions Can't Hold Us is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * I'm Out * It's Me * Pirate's Bow * Push The Boundaries * Respect * T-Pose Trivia * The flag in the backround that says “The Heist” is a reference to . * Can’t Hold Us is the first track in the series to feature Ray Dalton. It is followed by Don’t Worry. * "Pimp", "S**t" and "Damn" are censored. * Can’t Hold Us, Wake Me Up, and the Extreme routine for Pound The Alarm were the first DLCs released for . * Can’t Hold Us was available for free for the Uplay members who did a poll, where they were asked to choose between this song and Wake Me Up.http://blog.ubi.com/free-song-for-the-just-dance-community/ Wii users received a 300 Wii Points Card and were able to choose between both songs. Gallery Game Files cantholddlc.jpg|''Can't Hold Us'' cantholddlc_cover@2x.jpg|'' Just Dance Now'' cover CantholdusDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| cover Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.43 PM.PNG|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 223.png|''Just Dance 2015'' and 2016 avatar CantHoldDLC-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta pictogram 3.png|Beta Pictogram Beta pictogram 4.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Beta pictogram 5.png|Beta Pictogram 3 Beta pictogram 6.png|Beta Pictogram 4 Screenshots CantHoldUsopener.png|''Can't Hold Us'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu CantHoldUsmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu Others Sin título.png|''Can't Hold Us'' and Candy appearing in the Beta build of Just Dance Now CantHoldUsCoach.jpg image (1).jpg Videos Official Music Video MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS - CAN'T HOLD US FEAT. RAY DALTON (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Teasers Can't Hold Us - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (US) Can't Hold Us - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Can't Hold Us - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Can't Hold Us Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julien Durand